


Well........ This is gonna be interesting.

by emwob1000



Category: newtmas - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awesome Minho, Dark, Depression, Gay Teresa, Happy Thomas, Humour, M/M, Sad Newt, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwob1000/pseuds/emwob1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt lives with his flat mate Minho. Newt has had an eventful past couple of years and is slowly returning back to his old habits. If Minho, Teresa and Gally (his only friends) can't help him than who can??? That's when an oblivious boy called Thomas comes along. But Newt wants to keep his past a secret in case he scares Thomas away. What could go wrong??? WARNING CONTAINS SERIOUS TOPICS SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare he can't even remember. He looked around and realized that it was probably around 6:00am. 

'Ugh pathetic', he moaned and flops back onto his bed. He hated when this happened because he would feel like he never even rested at all in the first place. 

In about 30 minutes he would expect Minho to come bursting into his room in hopes to scare him and that's what he did.

'BLOODY HELL YOU SHANK', Newt screamed at his room-mate. THAT WAS NOT NESCESSARY!

'Oh but it really was', Minho replied as he left the room, probably to start making breakfast. Minho was always a better cook compared to Newt. After a couple of minutes of growling and trying to at least get dressed Newt entered the kitchen.

'Ta- Dah', Minho exclaimed (with jazz hands adding special effect) dispalying the breakfast he had gotten ready for Newt and himself. 'Cereal?' Newt questioned with slight disappointment in his voice (on purpose of course, so that he could annoy Minho a bit). 

'Excuse me, but for your information I am very proud of this cereal', Minho said in a pretend hurt but very sarcastic manner. 

Newt smiled and took his bowl from Minho. He had to admit, American cereal is ten times better than the stuff back in England. They both sat on the couch and after they had finished their cereal they had both finished getting ready for the day ahead and walked to college.

'Oh for shuck sake', Newt exclaimed as grabbed his leg. 'I swear one day I'm just gonna cut this bloody thing right off and replace it with a badass mechanical leg'.

'Nah, your not cool enough', Minho said laughing.

'Aw thanks for the kind words Min, makes me feel really special', his roommate responded in a sarcastic tone. When they arrived they went to the general area of the college to find Teresa and Gally. When they had spotted them they realised that there was another person sitting with them.

As they approached the table they were sitting at, Teresa spotted them and waved. They waved back and came closer. The person's back was facing them so they couldn't see who it was and he was having a conversation with Gally.

Newt and Minho reached the table and the guy turned around. 'Thomas this is Newt and Minho, Newt and Minho this is Thomas', said as they introduced them to each other.

Newt looked at Thomas who had rich brown eyes and slightly spikey brown hair. Thomas smiled and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan's POV  
I turn around and I see Minho an Asian guy standing in front of me and then I see Newt who had messy blonde hair and a very handsome face. And all I can do is wave and smile. 

'Hey', Newt said as he waved again as well. OH MY FREAKING GOD HE'S BRITISH. No look Thomas calm down it's fine it is only a really cute British guy who is trying to start a conversation with me. Just keep it together. 

'Hey', I say and it gets slightly awkward for a just a second (especially when I'm just staring at him) but then Teresa realises that it's 10 minutes before class starts and she needed to get some notes from Newt.

He went over to Teresa and gave her the notes and helped explain them to her. Then we all went to our different lectures which of course was very, very boring. And you could say I was slightly distracted but hey what can you do!

 

Newts POV  
I have about an hour of free time before I meet up with everyone for lunch so I decide to go to the library to maybe get some studying done. When I walk in I see Thomas was it? Yeah. So I walk over. 

'Have you got a free hour before lunch too?' I ask. He looks up at me. 'Oh um yeah I uh.... Yeah just trying to maybe get some studying done', he replies slightly confused. I laugh, 'Can I join you?'

'Um yeah of course sure.'  
'Thanks'. And I plop down right beside him and take out my books and notes and start revising. 

'Ugh', Thomas exclaims and throws down the pen he was holding onto the table.   
'What'? I ask.   
'It's just that I can't concentrate and I feel like my head is gonna explode'.   
'Yeah I'm kind of reaching that limit as well.... Do you just want to maybe talk or something'? I ask.   
I'd like to get to know him a bit more. Wait, was that creepy, what if he doesn't want to get to know me. Oh, but that would just turn into a very depressing and awkward conversation and I'd rather not take a trip down memory lane at the moment. 

'Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?' he replied.   
'Well I've never seen you around before so did you move here recently'?   
Thomas smiled. (His smile is really quite infectious and I'm having a hard time trying to look like an idiot.) 

'Yeah I moved here about a week before the year started', Thomas began. He talks a lot but that's ok because I was always more of a listener. 

He told me everything about moving here and his family and what his previous home was like. By the time the bell rang he was almost out of breath from talking so much. We both left the library and went to the canteen to meet up with the others. 

The rest of the day flew by,(thank god) and I went home with Minho who was complaining about how the track team wasn't as good as it once was. Again I listened and let my mind wander. It always led back to Thomas, I don't know why but I think we're gonna be pretty good friends. I smile at the thought. 

When we reach the flat Minho starts cooking dinner and I go do my homework and studying. 

After dinner I was finishing up doing the   
dishes when my phone buzzed. I went and picked it up and saw it was a text from my mom. She's been texting me almost everyday since.... The series of unfortunate events, let's call them.

MOM:   
I love you. 

A pang of guilt hits me, I didn't want to hurt her, I just oh I don't know. I shake my head and text her back. 

TO MOM:  
Love you too mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I don't know when I'll upload the third but it will probably be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas' POV

'Track is every Wednesday at lunch and we occasionally meet during the weekends if needed'.  
'Thanks Minho, sorry i completely forgot to ask you about it yesterday and I was worried that it might be too late to join', I say slightly embarrassed.  
'No problem man, glad your interested'.

I'm about to say something but Teresa comes over. 'Hey guys, um Minho can I borrow you for a minute. Minho agrees and gets dragged away. 

Oh god I have an hour long lecture in about ten minutes and should probably mentally prepare for it. I head for the library since it's quite there. On the way I saw Newt who looked slightly more than a little tired. Maybe he had an essay due and did it last minute, I did that once and trust me it was not a good experience. I shudder at the memory and walk into the library.

 

Newts POV

I feel like shit. I woke up at like three in the morning from another bloody nightmare yet this time I could remember it. I was just falling. To a normal person it doesn't sound terrifying at all but waking up just before you the ground was pretty terrifying for me. For shucks sake I do not need this right now. Then again it was probably just to remind myself of recent events and I'll be fine in a couple of days. You have no idea how hard it was to get Minho off my back, I had to swear to him multiple times that I was fine. Dear god I'm hopeless.I look at my watch and realise I have a 30 minute lecture in ten minutes and should probably head on. 

Well...... that lecture was absolutely pointless. I sigh and head to an actual class feeling like I've just wasted a perfectly good 30 minutes of my life. At least it'll be lunch by the time this class will be over, so I trudge on.

 

Okay never mind that class was also pretty pointless too. Shuck this I want to go home. I might after lunch since I doubt anything will happen, what day is it even today anyway.... Wednesday? No Minho would have been getting everything ready for track so it's Tuesday. Bloody hell I can't wait for this week to be finished.

I head to the canteen and realise no one else is there so I sit at a a random table and through my bag to the ground. I sit down and my head on the table and use my arms as a cushion. God I'm tired I just want to go to sleep, just for a few minutes. I think i almost do but I hear someone walk over.

'Newt'? 

I look up. Oh it's Thomas, he looks relieved when he realises it is me.  
Oh thank god, I was afraid you would be a completely random person and i would have to do that awkward, "Oh sorry man I thought you were someone else", thing. He smiles that adorable smile and.... wait, adorable? No no no no, I cant do this now, I'll figure this out later. I laugh, not knowing what else to do. 

Theresa, Newt and Gally come over and we all talk about the usual stuff but I feel like Minho and Teresa are acting slightly differently towards each other, especially Minho. But it's like a good different I'm not sure but I'll probably find out soon. 'Hey Gally, can I talk to you for a few minutes'?   
'Uh yeah sure Teresa', Gally replies and Teresa drags him away. What's going on? Thomas and I look at each other confused and we both shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Newts PoV 

 

I can't get up.   
It's six in the morning. I feel like the gravity's preassure is crushing me, I suppose I was supposed to have another depressive episode at this time anyway. And I may or may not have taken my medication for the past two days since I've been so busy. I hate this. I hate myself. I feel if I get out of bed I'm gonna throw up due to the knot in my stomach. I can hear Minho start to get up. I want to go back to sleep. I almost forgot I could get this depressed since Thomas arrived. There's just something about him. 

Suddenly my alarm starts and I turn it off and throw my phone across the room. I can't go in today. But only for today I promise myself even though I know that isn't true. I close my eyes, it's warm and comfortable and of course this is when Minho bursts in. "YOOOOOO DUDE," Minho shouts. He then stops. Shuck, he already guessed. "Hey? Thomas?"  
I don't do anything. But look behind him, I feel a tear rolling down my face. I hate crying in front of people but I have no effort to prevent it from happening. 

"Shit, look I'll bring you in some breakfast and your meds okay?"   
I just nod and he leaves the room, probably for only about 10 minutes but it felt like hours. I just stare at the wall. He comes back in and puts everything on my desk.   
"Do you need me to stay back here today?" I shook my head, just because my life has temporarily come to a halt doesn't mean his should.   
"At least let me see you take your medication alright?" He says handing my the tablets and a glass of water. He's always been really protective of me, even when we were younger. I moved out here from England after the incident but we've been friends all our lives. Minho used to live in England too but had to move and we always kept in touch and visited regularly. 

I sit up slightly and take the pills. "Thank you" I say more quietly than I expected. Minho smiled back. "It's cool shank I'll check up on you during the day alright?"   
"No need you can just text me," I reply.   
"Oh sure, especially since your phone is thrown halfway across the room," he says looking at me sarcastically. He then gets up and gets my phone, putting it on my bedside table.   
"Text me back or I'm not cooking you dinner tonight," he says walking out the door.   
I smile... Almost. I go under the covers and go back to sleep. I'll be better tomorrow I repeat in my head over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.... Ok, very very late update. I completely forgot about this but I hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas please comment below. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction!!! I will try and update once a week and would love to here suggestions in the comments if you have any. (Also sorry if this chapter is a bit short.)


End file.
